A Sticky Situation
by WestmeetsEaston
Summary: Rachel asks Finn to come over and help her make cupcakes for the Glee bake sale but things go deliciously awry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed A Welcome Distraction and/or added me to their favorite authors. I didn't think it was going to get the response it did and I am so happy that you all enjoyed it. Because everyone loved it so much I decided to write another story. That and apparently I just really enjoy writing Finchel smut, who knew.

This story is for my cult girls **Stacy, Kimmie, Lauren, Heather and Angie**. Your support and friendship means the world to me. Thanks for encouraging me to embrace my dark side..lol. This story is also for **Melisa** who made me her Finchel smut pusher and claimed I would be responsible for her smut withdrawal symptoms if I didn't write another story. I love all of you.

Thank you to Angie the apron idea!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Rach?" Finn hollered questioningly, letting himself into her house through the front door.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen," came her singsong reply.

The Glee club was having a bake sale the next day to raise funds for their trip to Nationals in May. This year they were going to Los Angeles and the Glee kids were almost as excited as they'd been for New York last year. Rachel had asked Finn to come over and help her make three dozen chocolate cupcakes for tomorrow. She had promised him she would make him a loaf of banana bread if he helped her. Finn couldn't resist Rachel's banana bread although really he didn't need an excuse to spend time with his girlfriend. He'd wasted too much time without her the year before and he wanted to make up for it.

Finn closed the front door behind him and kicked off his sneakers. Heading towards the kitchen he could hear Rachel humming the song he had wrote for her at Nationals last year and his heart swelled. A smile crept across Finn's face as he remembered the kiss they had shared on stage after the song had ended. Walking into the brightly lit kitchen Finn stopped short, the smile on his face fading to a look of shock as he took in the scene before him. There were pots and pans and bowls strewn from end of the kitchen to the other. It looked like a flour bomb had gone off and there was chocolate batter everywhere. In the middle of the chaos was his girlfriend, moving around like a chicken with its head cut off, chocolate batter on her face and in her hair, and a pout of frustration pursing her lips.

"Thank God you are here Finn," Rachel exclaimed, using the back of her hand to brush her bangs out of her face, "nothing is going right for me tonight." She stamped her foot down with a cute little huff.

"What happened in here?" He questioned, gesturing to the mess with a sweep of his arm. "It looks like a bomb went off and…Jesus Rach, what happened to your clothes?" Finn had been so busy surveying the disaster zone that was the Berry's kitchen that it took a few seconds for it to register that his girlfriend was standing at the counter in nothing but her bra and panties with a bright pink apron over top bearing the words "Kitchen Diva." The writing on the apron was almost unreadable due to the large amounts of chocolate batter all over it.

"I told you that nothing's going right for me tonight!" she said, stamping her foot again. "I tried to mix the second batch of cupcake batter in the blender to make it smoother but the lid came flying off and sprayed chocolate all over me. Rather than ruin more of my clothes I figured it would be easier to just wear the apron." Rachel gave Finn an exasperated look, picking the recipe card up off the counter and bringing it up to her face to read.

In one swift motion, Finn crossed the length of the kitchen to where Rachel was standing. Pulling her into his arms he crushed his lips down onto hers with an intense urgency. Caught off guard, Rachel let out a small squeak, before relaxing into Finn's embrace and momentarily reciprocating the kiss. Quickly coming to her senses though, she broke away, gently pushing Finn away from her. "What are you doing Finn?" She squeaked. "We need to focus. The rest of these cupcakes aren't going to bake on their own and if they don't get baked then we won't have enough to sell at the bake sale tomorrow and we won't be able to make enough money to go to Nationals!"

"The cupcakes can wait." Finn stated, cupping his hand on Rachel's cheek. "I come in here to find you practically naked and you expect me to be able to think about anything else? Sorry babe, but you wouldn't believe the thoughts that are running through my head right now. I mean look at the situation. We have the house to ourselves, your Dad's won't be home until late, and you're standing in front of me, covered in chocolate, wearing an apron and not much else. And to top it off," he exclaimed, "the cupcakes you made look like boobs!" He gestured to the cupcakes sitting on the counter covered in pink icing with black jellybeans in the middle like a candy nipple. Seriously Rach, this is how pornos start!"

"Finn Hudson, don't be so vulgar!" Rachel said, smacking him on the arm. "I'm serious about the cupcakes. You need to clear your head of whatever dirty little thoughts you have in there and focus. Now are you going to help me or not?" Rachel twisted out from Finn's arms and started walking towards the oven. Before she was even able to take three steps, Finn had grabbed her around the waist and swung her up and over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Rachel shrieked. "I demand that you put me down right now! We need to finish the cupcakes!"

"Screw the cupcakes!" Finn growled before swinging Rachel off his shoulder and setting her down on the countertop, settling himself between her legs. Before she had a chance to protest he snaked his hands through her hair, pulling her mouth to his and crashing his lips down onto hers. He groaned into her mouth as she returned the kiss, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to slide in. She tasted like chocolate and he knew she'd been sampling her own baking before he got there. Their tongues dancing together in sweet harmony, Finn ran his hand up and down Rachel's back, sliding his fingers underneath her bra. With one deft movement he undid the clasp. Bringing his hand around to the front he slid it inside her apron and palmed her breast gently, flicking his thumb across her nipple a few times, feeling it harden instantly. Pulling his lips from hers, he nudged her face to the side, placing feather-light kisses behind her ear.

Rachel let out a soft groan, thoughts of cupcakes long gone from her mind as soon as she felt Finn's hands on her breasts. She arched her back in pleasure, instinctively pressing her hips against his and wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his growing erection through his jeans. Rachel grabbed the strap of her bra and slid it off her arm before Finn did the same thing with the other strap. Dangling it from one finger, he let it fall to the floor before resting his hands on her hips, grazing the waistband of her panties. Curling her fingers around the hem of his polo shirt, she pulled it up and over his head, breaking the contact between his mouth and her neck for a moment. Running her hands across his chest, she reached up to untie the apron string around her neck, wanting to feel her bare skin against his. The front of the apron fell down around her waist and she moaned at the pleasure of skin on skin contact. Rachel pushed her breasts into his chest, relishing in the feeling of his skin rubbing against her nipples.

Finn let out a guttural moan of pleasure at the sensation and pulled Rachel's hips tighter against his own. He brought his lips back down onto hers again, kissing her hungrily, his tongue battling hers for dominance within the warm heat of her mouth. Curling his fingers around the waistband of her underwear, he gave them a tug. Rachel lifted her hips slightly, allowing him to pull them the rest of the way off. Rachel let out a small squeak at the feeling of the cold countertop beneath her. Reaching a hand underneath the bottom of the apron, Finn found his girlfriend already soaking wet with pleasure. He began rubbing her clit in circular motions with his thumb, breaking their kiss so he could watch her face as he touched her.

Rachel mewled with satisfaction at the feeling of Finn's hands on her bundle of nerves. She could feel that familiar feeling rising inside of her, emanating from within and threatening to spill out through the rest of her body like a relentless fire that never stopped burning. She opened her eyes to see Finn watching her as he played with her clit, the look on his face a mixture of adoration, amusement and desire. She leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips while reaching her hands down to undo the button on his jeans. "I love you." She breathed, successfully undoing the button and sliding down his zipper. She pushed his pant legs down as far as her hand would reach, bending her legs to get them down the rest of the way where they pooled at his feet. "I love you too babe." He said, kicking off his jeans, sending them sailing across the kitchen floor.

Finn brought his mouth down onto Rachel's collarbone, dropping soft kisses all over it. He jerked momentarily, feeling Rachel's hand slide inside his boxer briefs and close around him, giving him a soft squeeze. "I want you inside of me Finn" she whispered. He moaned into her neck, taking pleasure in the feel of her soft little hand around his swollen erection. Reaching down, he pushed on the waistband of his boxer briefs, allowing Rachel to free him from the constraints of the cotton barrier. "Let me." He said, pushing her hand away so he could wrap his hand around himself. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he gave himself a few tentative strokes before settling himself at her entrance and slowly easing himself in. She was soaking wet and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming at the feel of her walls wrapping around him as he slowly thrust himself inside of her.

Rachel cried out as Finn thrust himself deep inside of her, deriving pleasure from the feeling of him filling her up inside. His movements became quicker and she could feel her orgasm starting to build. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and crossed her ankles, pulling him in even deeper, wanting to feel every inch of him inside her. She ground her hips in a circular motion against Finn, enjoying the different sensations that offered. With one long breathy moan, Rachel's orgasm spilled out, the sensations exploding from within and causing every muscle in her body to shudder uncontrollably. Her walls fluttered wildly around Finn, clamping him in an almost vice-like hold with every spasm. "Oh God Finn!" she moaned, the sound escaping her lips almost as a whisper.

Hearing Rachel say his name like that was all Finn needed to send him over the edge. He thrust into her deeply, feeling his own sweet release wash over him and almost causing his knees to buckle. He sped up his movements, a guttural moan escaping his lips as the orgasm rocked his body. He thrust into Rachel a few more times before collapsing against her, all of his energy spent, and held her tight as their bodies heaved together from the exertion of their activities. After a minute or two, Finn raised his head, placing a kiss on Rachel's lips, before slowly pulling himself out of her. Finn pulled up the waistband of his underwear and then lifted Rachel down off the countertop; kissing the top of her head before walking over and picking his clothes up off the floor where they had landed and starting to put them back on.

With the feeling still returning to her legs, Rachel put her arms around her back, untying the last of the strings holding her apron in place. She was pretty sure she had chocolate sauce and flour in places they should never be and she wanted to jump in the shower and clean herself off as soon as possible. "I'm jumping in the shower to wash off." She said, turning and heading towards the bathroom. "You can join me if you like." She tossed a glance over her shoulder and let out a giggle at the sight of her boyfriend trying frantically to pull his pants back off.

Giving his socks and underwear a toss, Finn jogged across the kitchen, catching up with Rachel as she was starting up the stairs to the bathroom. Grabbing her hand he pulled it to his mouth for a kiss. "Promise me you'll wear that apron to the bake sale tomorrow Rach." He smirked, dropping her hand and giving her a light tap on the ass. "We'll see." She giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom with her, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always this is for my girls **Stacy, Kimmie, Lauren, Angie and Heather**. Thanks for being my friends and supporting me in my writing. Thanks for Janine aka iGoToExtremes who pointed out that I left the door open for a second chapter of this story and to everyone on Tumblr who jumped on the idea as soon as I mentioned it. Kimmie I'm looking at you ;)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories or added me to their author or story alerts. You make me want to write Finchel smut forever. Apparently I've got quite the aptitude for it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your Dad's aren't going to be home anytime soon Rach?" Finn asked, following his girlfriend into her bathroom and shutting the door behind him.<p>

"Yes silly, I told you they went to another one of their work parties for the firm. They won't be back until way after midnight and its only 9:30. Stop worrying so much."

Rachel turned the faucet on in the bathtub and tested the water with her hands before turning the shower on. Pulling the shower door aside, she quickly stepped under the stream of water, catching Finn's eye as she turned.

"You coming in or you just going to stand there and wait for my Dads to come home and find the two of us naked in the bathroom?" she said, grinning at him.

"I thought you said they were going to be late" Finn said, panic filling his voice.

"It was a joke Finn, now shut up and get in the shower with me. I need you to help me wash the cupcake batter off."

Finn cleared the span of the bathroom in two seconds and pulled the shower door aside, stepping into the bathtub with Rachel. He watched her for a moment as she tipped her head back under the shower stream, eyes closed, while running her hands down her hair to get it wet. He was still sporting a semi from the hot and heavy sex they had just had down in the kitchen but seeing his girlfriend's wet, naked body caused him to get hard again and fast.

Rachel reached down to grab the soap off the shelf.

"Here let me.' Finn said, reaching over to take the soap out of her hand. He motioned for Rachel to turn around and then he began washing her back, running the soap up and down her skin slowly. Setting the soap down on the shelf, Finn slid his arms around to the front of her body and began slowly rubbing his soapy hands all over her breasts. Brushing his thumb across one of her nipples, he felt it instantly harden, as Rachel let out a little moan and leaned back into Finn, resting her back against his chest and bringing her arms up behind her head to his neck. Finn slid his hand down Rachel's abdomen and rested it between her thighs, cupping her with his palm, the water from the shower pouring down around them and running over their bodies.

Rachel let out another moan before abruptly turning around to face Finn. Lowering her hands from his neck, she slid them down his chest and lowered herself onto her knees in the bathtub. Keeping one hand on his abdomen to steady herself, she wrapped her other hand around Finn's swollen member, bringing it to her mouth. Pursing her lips, she pressed a kiss to his tip before darting out her tongue and swirling it around the head. Finn bucked his hips forward. "Oh God Rach." He moaned, bracing himself against the shower wall with one hand, in case his knees buckled. He brought his other hand around to gently cup the back of Rachel's head as she went down on him. Rachel put her lips around the tip of Finn's cock and slid her mouth all the way down the shaft until her lips reached her hand before bringing her mouth all the way back up, stroking him with her hand several times. Dragging her nails down his abdomen, she brought her hand around to cup Finn's balls in her palm, rolling them around gently with her fingers.

Finn looked down to watch his girlfriend as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft, the water from the shower cascading down around her. It wasn't the first time she'd gone down on him but it was the first time she'd down it in the shower and he wanted the memory of it burned into his brain. He could feel his orgasm starting to build up inside of him and with the content little sighs and moans coming out of Rachel as she repeatedly hollowed out her cheeks, pulling him all the way into and then back out of her mouth, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He thought he was going to pass out when she started playing with his balls, a move of hers that drove him insane with pleasure. When Rachel began alternating sucking on him hard with placing soft kisses and licks all the way up and down his shaft, he knew he only had minutes.

"Rach. You gotta stop now. I'm not going to last much longer." He panted, tugging gently on her head.

Rachel eased her mouth off Finn's manhood, planting another kiss on its tip before getting up off her knees. Wiping the water off her face before resting her hands on his abs, she rose up on her tiptoes, bringing her mouth up to meet his as his lips crashed down onto hers. She sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to slip past her lips, enjoying the feel of it inside her warm mouth as it danced together with hers in perfect harmony. She could feel Finn's hands sliding down her wet body and she gave a little yelp when he grabbed the backs of her legs, hitching her body up onto his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles to lock them in place. She didn't need to worry about slipping though since Finn was strong enough to hold her up with his one arm he had wrapped underneath her ass.

Backing Rachel up against the wall of the shower to brace their bodies, Finn gently pushed Rachel's head to the side and pushed the wet strands of hair back, exposing her neck. He bent down and began sucking on the hollow of her collarbone, knowing he was probably going to leave a mark but really not caring at the moment. Rachel whimpered at his kisses and bucked her hips forward, pressing their bodies together even closer. She dragged her nails through his wet hair, pulling his head down into her neck even further. He knew she was soaking wet for him and it had nothing to do with the water from the shower. The water that was becoming increasingly cooler they longer they stayed in there. Reaching his free hand down between their bodies Finn slid his fingers along her slick folds before slipping his middle finger inside her heated core, taking pleasure in just how wet she really was. She was practically dripping for him and it made him feel good knowing he could make her feel like this again so quickly after their exploits down in the kitchen. He slowly stroked his finger in and out of her slick channel, eliciting several moans from his girlfriend as he slid another finger inside her and began moving them in and out in a rhythmic twisting motion while rubbing her clit with this thumb. He continued his mouth's assault on her neck, peppering it up and down with soft kisses, paying particular attention to the area just below her ear because he knew that drove her wild.

"Don't..stop..Finn." Rachel managed to choke out as she felt the slow burn of her desire start to spread itself out from her belly, snaking its way across her entire body and making it hard for her to concentrate on anything else but the slow, delicious heat threatening to burn its way through her with the speed of a freight train. She rocked her hips back and forth, matching the rhythm of his fingers and she could feel herself slipping over the edge into blissful oblivion before Finn abruptly slipped his fingers out of her, breaking the contact between them and causing her to cry out with disappointment.

"Sorry babe," Finn said with a smirk, grinning at her, "but I like being inside of you when you cum. Gripping himself at the base of his shaft, he gave himself a couple of strokes before positioning himself at Rachel's entrance and slowly thrusting himself inside her slick channel, a rasping moan escaping from his lips at the sensation. Finding a comfortable rhythm, Finn began thrusting himself in and out of Rachel as she began moving her hips in time with his, meeting him thrust for thrust and allowing him to bury himself as far as he could go inside her. The water from the shower cascaded over their bodies as they moved together as one and Finn could feel the slow burn began to spread back throughout his body. He picked up the pace, thrusting himself over and over again into Rachel's slick core, enjoying the feel of her walls sheathing him in their delicious heat.

Rachel dug her nails into Finn's back as he continuously drove his hips into hers, driving himself deep inside her and filling up the most intimate part of her. She could feel her orgasm bubbling up inside of her again and she rocked her hips back in forth in time with Finn's, impatient for the sweet release to wash over her. The water in the shower was quickly becoming colder but she didn't even notice, the burning inside her body overshadowing all other sensations as Finn repeatedly buried himself deep within her core, his heavy breathing hot on her neck as he drug his lips up and down it, placing kisses here and there. The sensations of their bodies moving together as one, her tight walls sliding up and down his shaft, was a blissful one and she could feel herself about to slip over the edge. Rachel slid her hands up Finn's back and placed them on either side of his face, pulling it away from her neck so she could look him in the eye. She wanted him to watch her when she came. "I love you Finn." She practically screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body, causing every one of her muscles to shudder with the sensations. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tossed her head side to side as her walls began contracting rapidly around him and the slow burning fire consumed her entire body, the sweet delicious heat spreading itself out from her belly and threatening to burn her alive before it was finished its assault on her.

Finn watched his girlfriends face as she came undone in his arms, her eyes fluttering shut as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses and spread itself through her body, causing every part of her to shudder under the assault of the sensations. She had never looked hotter, he thought. He could feel her walls clenching uncontrollably around him and the vibrations pushed him over the edge. "I love you too babe." He managed to choke out as his own orgasm swept through his body, causing his knees to almost buckle as his leg muscles suddenly felt like rubber. He thrust himself inside Rachel a couple more times, taking pleasure in the sensations, not unlike that of being a tightly coiled spring being unwound, and felt all the tension roll out of his body. He slowed his movements inside of her as the last of the waves washed over him before becoming still as the fluttering of her walls slowed and then stopped too. He collapsed his weight against her, being careful not to crush her with his weight.

Rachel's body stilled as Finn rested his forehead against hers, their bodies heaving together as they both caught their breath. The water streaming down over them from the shower head was now almost ice cold but neither of them seemed to mind, the sensation almost a relief on their hot skin. Finn brought his mouth down onto Rachel's for a long, soft kiss before he slowly eased himself out of her, making sure to hold her steady with his arm. With his help, Rachel unhooked her legs from around Finn's waist and slowly lowered them till she was standing.

"Now we really need a shower." Rachel laughed, turning the faucet on higher to make the water hot again, before reaching down and grabbing the shampoo off the side of the tub, pouring some into her hand. She turned her back to Finn and began to lather up her hair.

"Hey…Rach." Finn said, causing his girlfriend to turn around and look at him questioningly.

"Yes, Finn?" she asked, seeing the smirk break out on his face.

"I think we should talk Mr. Schue into having these bake sales every week." He laughed and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Not a bad idea, Mr. Hudson. Not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Remember, reviews are love and fuel my desire to keep writing Finchel smut.<p> 


End file.
